


Martian Rescue

by Scrublord4200



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Titan Guardian (Destiny), Warlock Guardian (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrublord4200/pseuds/Scrublord4200
Summary: Its been only a week since the Darkness arrived in Sol and tensions are high. Zavala has had Guardians scouring the system nonstop, pushing the Shards back and collecting what Darkness they could in Drifters and Eris's modified banks. In specific, Zavala has tasked Enforcer and Stark to evacuate the Vanguards operatives on off world sites. But, there are strange reports of a behemoth terrorizing Guardian, Cabal and Hive alike...
Kudos: 1





	Martian Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during season of arrivals

Martian Rescue

Starring  
Enforcer-3  
Stark-2  
Bulliyarah “Bulk”Vanderhuge

Its been only a week since the Darkness arrived in Sol and tensions are high. Zavala has had Guardians scouring the system nonstop, pushing the Shards back and collecting what Darkness they could in Drifters and Eris's modified banks. In specific, Zavala has tasked Enforcer and Stark to evacuate the Vanguards operatives on off world sites. But, there are strange rumors of a behemoth terrorizing Guardian, Cabal and Hive alike...

“Enforcer, I'm having Krats pull local Cabal feeds but all I'm getting is ambiguous chatter about some robot, a frame maybe? Could be one of Rasputin's Heavy Frames, I suppose”

Enforcer-3 and Stark-2 had arrived on the tundra of Mars chasing that very same rumor. Enforcer and Stark decided it best to split up to cover the most ground, being sure to keep in communication should something arise. 

“Not their M O” Enforcer responded. “Telemetry suggests intimate range encounters, blunt force trauma, almost exclusively. Only weapons employed appear to be the victims”

Squire was lighting the path before Enforcer as they searched the ruins of an old Bray tech facility. Signs of Hive creep and chitin had littered the walls and ceilings, with sacs of hive worms gestating and undulating quietly in the damp darkness of the halls. “Seems quiet here, sir. Hive activity isn't news on Mars” Squire had just finished up a scan of the local hallways and picked up on nothing. “Stark? We're coming up with nothing on this end. We're making our way back to the Futurescape” “Roger that” Krats replied on Starks behalf. 

Enforcer had his Service revolver drawn just in case, he was still very much in Hive territory. But the occasional thrall simply skittered past quickly, knowing better to engage on their own. As Enforcer eventually made it top side, he radio checked with Stark, elsewhere. 

“Squire and I are finally on the surface. Any news?” Enforcer had summoned his sparrow, getting ready for the long ride back. “Actually, yes” Stark replied. “We double backed to the Futurescape to meet you but it looks like somethings going down in the Mindlab. Ana and I just fended off a group of hive trying to breach it from here and we're seeing Tombships and Threshers inbound. I'm moving to investigate” Enforcer looked to his Ghost “We need wings, Squire. Stark needs backup, ASAP” “Already on it!” Squire had summoned their ship from orbit and as soon as it was close enough, they transmatted aboard and made for Braytech.

Enforcer swooped in fast and low, narrowly avoiding Tombships that tore their way into the martian sky. He transmatted from the ship and hit the ground running, if not stumbling slightly. The battle being waged was fierce, like sharks that had smelled blood in the water, it was likely that both sides had learned that the Warmind was laying dormant and sought to claim some sort of prize. Stark was already in the thick of it, firing away into swarms of thrall and taking shots at phalanx attempting to flank. Not missing a beat, Enforcer ran to her side. 

Enforcer stood behind the Warlock and quickly dispatched Scions who had trained sights on her. He quickly snapped his sights at at a group of Legionaries who were jumping towards them and began to fend them off as well. Distantly, a Hive ogre had been dropped onto the battlefield and with a mighty roar, had engaged the Cabal. Gladiators re positioned in an attempt to fell the beast. From the back ranks of the Cabal, a Valus was commanding his forces and seeing the Ogre, decided to engage himself, moving himself to an elevated vantage to better fire from.

Stark ducked into low cover, trying to stabilize her wounds. Krats nervously materialized and peaked around to see if they were being targeted before restoring his Guardian. Stark cracked her knuckles in her hands as she stretched her palms outward. “Alright, I've had just about enough of these guys” Stark closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Stepping out of cover and standing up she suddenly burst into a bloom of blue arc lightning, extending in all directions. Like an encroaching storm, she levitated just off the floor, arms outstretched and casting arc light into throngs of Hive and Cabal alike. Enforcer followed suit and cast his Void Shield, wasting no time, ricocheting it from target to target. The spectacle caught the attention of both the Valus and the Ogre however, who focused their fire on the Guardians. Stark had just planted feet back on solid ground as the Valus sent a barrage of missiles towards her, catching her off guard and in a haze of slowing static. Enforcer used the last of his supercharged void light to fend off any further damage from the Valus and his spun up cannon. If on que, the Ogre had likewise shifted its sights on the Light-bearers and fired a volley of void charged energy towards them, catching Enforcer in the back and throwing him tumbling into a nearby snow drift. 

The scene was grim and Stark struggled to focus her vision. She wasn't badly damaged but those missiles left her disoriented her. She glanced quickly at her friend trying to crawl into cover beneath some stairs. She shifted her blurry vision to the towering Cabal Valus who had pointed his cannon squarely at the Warlock and began to spin the barrels up, laughing in his own tongue. Stark, prepares a grenade for her opponent as nearby, the Ogre howls to the martian sky. Night had begun to set in over this battle as it dwindled to its last few participants. Like gunfighters at a draw, Stark cast the grenade and dove sideways away from the impending blasts, narrowly dodging them. The Valus traced her movments and seemingly cursed as his shots went wide. Meanwhile, a shaky Enforcer braced himself against the wall with one arm. “How much juice you got in you, right now buddy?” Enforcer spoke to his Ghost. “Lay low, knucklehead and let me get your wounds. You're no good right now” Enforcer snapped back “Stark needs us now! I'm going over there and I'm taking that Cabals head off, Stand by for resurrection!” Before Squire could try and talk him out of it, Titan took off sprinting and leaped over a nearby rail, sailing fist first over Stark and directly into the line of fire of the Valus and the Ogre. He met his mark and struck the giant Valus right in the head, removing his helmet and charging his body with Void light. Stark saw her opportunity and immediately leaped forward herself and struck the Cabal once again in his now exposed head, detonating the void light with her own arc light, causing a hiss of gel lining within the Valus's armour as he fell over with a roar, dead. Enforcer and Stark both slumped against the railing of the elevated walkway as they heard the unmistakable stomp of the ogre baring down on them. Enforcer readied his shotgun while stark charged a fusion rifle as they both nodded before lifting their tired bodies over cover for their showdown with the Hive abomination thirsting for their Light. Just as they did however, a mysterious, hulking figure sprinted from within the Mind lab and hurrled itself towards the Ogre. The Ogre wailed as this heavily armoured fighter began to slam heavy fists into its leg. Stark and Enforcer saw this opportunity and wasted round after round of ammo into the now distracted ogre, eventually watching it slump over dead. The Guardians breathed a collective sigh of relief as they turned their attention to this new figure. “Big fella” Squire remarked. “Maybe thats our mysterious behemoth?” Krats added. 

“Hey there. I'm Enforcer-3 and this is Stark-2. We were sent here by the Vanguard to fined you, we think. Mars isn't safe, well, even more so then usual. We've come to take you off world”

Enforcer looked down towards their new associate who only stared back in icy silence. Suddenly, the giant speaks.

“Ты тоже причинил боль Отцу?”

“Uhhh, any chance you got that, Squire?” The Ghost spun his shell confused “Sounds Russian, sorta like Rasputin but somehow even less audible”

“Я больше не позволяю тебе причинять ему боль!” The well armoured figure spoke again in a bellow as he leaped from the lower platform unto ledge next to them. He charged the pair like a wild animal, nearly running on all fours. Enforcer, dumbstruck nearly tripped trying to avoid the charge as Stark floated safely to the platform across from them. “Whats this guys problem!?” Enforcer scrambled to his feet and braced himself, ready for another wild charge. “I can take a shot at him!” Stark called out. “No!” Enforcer called back. “I can handle this”

Once again the giant burst forward, like an Olympic sprinter met a football player. However Enforcer had begun to notice things about his new opponent. His armour, his size. This...is a Titan. And he knew all about those. 

Enforcer cast his wall of light between the two and the crazed man crashed through it, blinded and seared by it. Enforcer then placed a well aimed uppercut into the jaw of the once fearsome charging train and like the Valus, sent his chin and helmet skyward. An angry human face was revealed, painted black eyes and bright red hair in a ponytail. He barely winced as his head snapped back towards Enforcer bringing with him to closed fists slamming against the Exo. Enforcer instinctually raised his arms to block the attack but as he did, his whole body shivered from the immense impact. Before this new titan could follow up, Enforcer planted a kick deep into the stomach of his opponent and used it to put space between them. The large red headed man spit stomach bile through gritted teeth, snarling all the while. 

Enforcer paced, staring through the mysterious Titan. “Wheres your Ghost? Kinda looks like this” Enforcer gestured to Squire, trying not to be in line of sight. Suddenly, from the shadow of the Titan indeed came a Ghost. “He doesn't listen to me when he's like this, he barely listens to me anyways! Please, he's no threat to you, just help me calm him down!” Enforcer looked down to his forearm armour, crushed from just one blow. “No threat, huh? Well, lets try this again. Come on big guy, we're all friends here. Lets go eat, I'm buying” 

But the Titan wouldn't have it. He swatted his Ghost away and picked up a Hive sword from a fallen Knight and swung again. Enforcer drew his own and clashed with the Titan. He locked him,self in place, trying to buy time against the immense might of this fledgling Guardian. “Man, can't wait to see what you can do with some training!” Enforcer was nearly laughing now past the grunts of effort and exhaustion. “YOU. CAN'T. HURT. FATHER!” He began to swing wildly now, pushing Enforcer to the wall. Stark readied her sniper and took aim, fearing for her friends safety. The large Titan would make an easy target, but as she began to squeeze the trigger, a bubble of void light erupted from them both and the hulking Titan could no longer see, swinging blindly. Then suddenly, quiet. Enforcer had gotten behind and with a swift blow from the pommel of his blade, knocked the large man unconscious. 

Enforcer sat down next to the big Titan. 

“Not sure what that was all about but...I'mma call you Bulk for now.”

“Naming him now? This is a Guardian, not a pet” Stark reminded him.

“I know” said Enforcer, looking at the lumbering giant. 

“I just remember being in the wild, no name, no friends. Does something to ya.”

Enforcer leaned back.

Squire sent a message to Zavala.

“This is Squire. We looked into those rumours about the Giant on Mars and well...Tell the shipwright to get an Arcadia class ready. We're bringing home a New Light”


End file.
